


Prompt 8

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Brainwashing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Kei: I’m never letting you go.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Prompt 8

**Author's Note:**

> I might just expand on this idea, with more one shots, but basically, Kei is kind of like a magical being with wings and shit. Tadashi is explained in the fic.

Kei looks at Tadashi walking away from him. He stumbles, trying to catch up with him. His face contorts in pain and non-comprehension. 

"Tadashi, stop! Please!" He shrieks, his legs carrying him to his boyfriend. 

Kei wings, failing to work properly, spasm, sporadically moving, expressing what Kei couldn't right now. 

Tadashi turns fiercely, the sword clutched tightly in his hand is swung at Kei, who blocks it easily. The darkness that shrouds his normally bubbly expressions sends shivers down Kei's spine. 

"Why?" Kei asks. 

"I can't stay here, you know that." Tadashi says pointedly and emotionless. 

"You can! You can stay Tadashi!" 

Tadashi's sword moves to Kei's neck, his hand shakes, knowing he'd be unable to even go through with hurting the man, despite his obvious manipulation and brainwash. 

"I have to fight along side my people." 

"You don't! Stay here with me, stop the darkness from falling on my kingdom!" he begs, tears free falling from his chin. 

Tadashi moves the sword closer to his throat, cutting into the skin slightly. "Shut up." 

"I won't." 

"If what I do brings darkness into your kingdom, so be it Kei. I do as my father wishes," his normally sparkling green eyes flash a bright red and he smiles wickedly. "if he wishes to plunge Lustretania into darkness, then I will do so." 

Kei' fists clench and he brings his hand up, knocking away the sword at his throat. He jumps back, skidding on the stone of the ground. Tadashi smirks and readys himself, sheathing his sword as dark magic builds in his hands. Kei sends a blast of light in his direction and jumps upwards, wings struggling to get him to where he pleases. He begins his descent, leg ready to kick Tadashi, but as he comes down, the other sends out a blast of darkness, flinging the blonde man back. 

He lands on his back with a loud oof. He struggles to get up, leaning on a nearby rock for support. He sends out ropes of light that slither around Tadashi's arms and legs, gripping him tightly. 

"I don't want to hurt you Tadashi, but you're going down a path I cannot follow!" he screams, using the ropes to pull him close. 

Tadashi smirks and uses a spinning blade of darkness to cut through the ropes, startling Kei, blasting himself back with light. 

"Then don't try to follow me!" His voice rises as he continues to scream, running towards Kei, sword brandished and at its peak, ready to come down to his head. 

Kei creates a forcefield, sending Tadashi flying. He lands on his feet, seemingly undamaged by the shock. 

"But I need you! I love you!" He yells, standing up, wings raising him off the ground. 

Tadashi frowns and raises a hand, sending a stream of darkness towards Kei. He in return challenges it with a dazzling flow of light, pushing away the black mass. 

"I don't need you! That's for damn sure." He snarls, moving out of the way of the incoming light, letting it hit the ground. 

He ropes some darkness around Kei and yanks him down. Kei struggles against this, wings flapping hard to escape his fate. 

"I know you're in there. You may be a child of the Dark King but you're not my enemy Tadashi! You don't have to be like him!" 

Tadashi grits his teeth and pulls Kei onto the ground, smashing him into the stone. Kei weakly picks up his upper body, leaning on his forearms. 

Tadashi sets the sword under Kei's chin, tilting his head up. "Long live the-" 

Kei grabs the sword before it swings down, slashing his throat. He stands up shaking, hand gushing with warm, red blood. He forces the sword away from him and throws it back, it clattering against the ground. Tadashi looks down in terror at Kei's hand, blood spilling out of it. 

He looks at Tadashi who is collecting darkness in his fists. Kei hugs him as he releases the darkness, surrounding Lustretania in a deafening, endless darkness. 

Tadashi fights against the strong hold of Kei's hug. Kei looks him directly in the eyes, the green and red fight against each other. 

Kei feels tears wet his shirt as he sobs. "Please stop it." 

Tadashi looks at him, confliction deeply present on his face. Tadashi feels himself go limp, unsure of what to do. 

"I'm never letting you go, no matter what! So don't even think about leaving!" He shakes him, grasping onto his shirt. 

The colors in Tadashi's eyes stop battling and the green settles, he collapses back, the darkness returns to his body. He lays there, mostly unconscious, the side effects of brainwash impairing his ability to remain awake. 

Kei clutches onto him, crying into his chest. "I know you were in there." he says, reaching a hand up to his face, stroking his cheek.


End file.
